The Longing
by serpentine's fang
Summary: Four people are destined to change the present for the better or for the worse? What are they longing for? Truth, freedom, independence, justice or all of the above? Sci-Fi and a few romance in the later chapters... WILL BE CONTINUED (possibly) at FictionPress
1. Knowing

Oh please just read it… My first fanfic ever! Sci-Fi

* * *

**The Longing**

By serpentine's fang

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Knowing

**CLAIRE VIRENDRA**

"There are certain things in this world that are bound to happen, things that may or may not be according to our will. Though the course of our lives may change, just remember this, Claire: Change is inevitable; it is the most constant thing in this world. The point here is, the universe always finds its way to respond to your thoughts or actions; good or bad, it doesn't choose. So, promise me, whatever you do, do it right."

Those were the last words I heard from my father a day before we got the news that he was dead, seven years ago. He was found shot in his laboratory, which also happened to be his office. Three FMJ bullets ran across his chest, making the liquid red known as 'blood' ooze out of him, turning him pale and closing his eyes forever.

Investigations were made, thorough examinations by the most well-known and expert group in the district. But no matter what they did, the culprit was never found. The government quickly assumed that maybe it was just done out of curiosity, revenge or anger to him.

_God, I hate the government_, I always thought those days, when his death was still clear in my eyes. They ruled and made us their pets –slaves. They easily gave up; and not even once did they do their jobs well. I know my dad better than anyone else. He was a good man, a well-known and successful scientist. He brought this place, this region to the 21st century. He was the reason of these huge improvements. Everyone was his friends. Well, I think. Nevertheless, I know that the reason of his loss was not anger nor madness.

I sighed. Those painful years stabbed my heart as if I was the one being shot. Is this what really happens to a certain someone if the person he or she made a bond with, a connection or an attachment, was found murdered and the person responsible for it was never caught? I heaved another sigh. Here I am today, in my desk still thinking of it. I couldn't move on, even after all those seven years that passed. I _couldn't_. My dad was my inspiration, courtesy to my mom, but he really was.

A year after I graduated in my school, Science Academy, I became a teacher there. With a major in science, I lecture knowledge and skill most particularly in the field of Physics. I finally decided to continue my dad's legacy on me. For what it's worth, I believe it's the right thing. He would've wanted me this way.

In the evening, after I finished working in my desk –checking papers, lesson plans and stuffs, I walked home. As I was strolling effortlessly and alone outside of the school, which was already dead silent since there were no houses nearby, the person I expected met me there. "You were right, Claire. I found these documents on his agency," the man, whose face was concealed by darkness, said. I smiled as I gave him the 'thank you' gesture.

He left afterwards, taking the opposite route of the road. I was now ambling unaccompanied. But while walking, I looked at the files, papers inside the brown envelope. The written records did not surprise me. For either way, I somehow... _expected _it. After all, I knew there was something fishy stirring beneath those white walls of the management building –things that they've kept secret for a long time, a horrible secret that whoever has full knowledge of it has his life hanging on a thread.

And I wanted to know that secret, so much to the point that I was willing to risk anything for it... just like _my father_.

_I'm not scared, _I said to myself. _I never was_, for I knew that this is the reason countless of people had died. I just hoped no one finds me, well, at least not yet. I have the urge to deepen my research on our empire's history along with the other districts. These papers aren't complete, there are still missing pieces. It only contained names and, yes, one of them is Filbert -my good father.

Though I might have answered some of my questions but this solution leaves me to more issues, subjects that I couldn't understand. And I am more than determined to know every but of it. By then, I don't want to get killed or arrested not until I find something worthy.

All I know were these facts: dad was one of the people, innocent people who knew about their secrets. That's the reason why he died. They never found the culprit since they, everyone, thought it was a hard-killer when in fact it's just the 'thought to be' angel-like government's twisted ideas.

Second, all of these people were killed except for one. And that person... could be my only answer.

* * *

Name: **Thina Shannon**

Relationship: **Unknown**

Living: **Inventing and managing**

District: **District 9**

* * *

"Thina Shannon," I said out loud. Sure that it's normal for all people living in District 9 to be inventing. That's where they're famous for –technology, buildings and stuffs. Each district have their own specialties. I never knew the exact reason why. My mom said it has something to do with efficient division of labor.

On the other hand, District 12, my district, is known for its research. Most scientists came from this district and I'm proud of it. Beneath the meaning of 12, it symbolizes universal fulfillment and I know someday, I'm going to do just as that –fulfill the forgotten mission of being a united country. There are actually thirteen districts before. The thirteenth is where the center of the government previously lies but sadly, it's dead long ago –bombarded suddenly by unknown. And thus, Region 1 became the place where the Capitol starts anew which in fact, in number symbolism, 1 represents beginnings and _primal cause _while 13 to what others believed to be the unlucky.

I gave out, for the third time, another sigh. _Too much for number symbolism! What I need to worry now is on how am I going to find her? District nine is far away from here. I couldn't leave the electric fences as well. _I stopped my tracks for a little stretching. _God, I'm tired, _I thought to myself.

I placed back the documents to the brown casing. As I did it, I noticed a person wearing a black or was it dark blue? I couldn't figure the color since it was basically dark. But the way that person looked at me sent shivers down my spine. Who is he?

I became nervous. My suspicion arises that maybe he could be a rapist, a drug lord or an addict. Oh, I couldn't help thinking about it. My head ached. I quickened my pace. He also gradually increased his speed, his unswerving gaze fixed on me. _Who is this person? _I asked myself again. But my eyes were still focused on what's ahead and Bingo! I found an intersection.

I walked faster than my rapid velocity and took a quick turn to the right. I breathed out as a sign of relief. But my heart once again hastened its beat when the person chasing after me was there in the middle of the intersection, looking left and right.

I hid at the back of the tree closer to where he was at. Basically and obviously, I could hear him. The evening was serene and no noise could be heard, maybe except for my heartbeat and his breath, from a distance. I didn't know if he left but I better stay put –I want him to be the first one to take the move.

"Every action has equal and opposite reaction," I reminded myself of Isaac's third law of motion. If I go out which may or may not be a bad thing, either way, good or bad force will welcome me. If I risk myself on the left track, I might as well be left crying and regretting.

After minutes, which in fact felt like hours, of hiding on the opposite side of the tree trunk, I heard a double BEEP sound. I came back to my senses, wondering if that sound came from the same person. Then, I heard another BEEP sound. However, this time, I heard it once.

The man started talking, "I lost her, Harold" _Harold__? Well, isn't he the mayor? So, he's not an addict? _I thought after hearing him. I leaned closer to the trunk, hoping to hear more. "Though, I'm not sure but she's holding an envelope and some papers. It would've been false but-. Okay, as you wish. Kill her tonight then? Okay," then another beeping sound was heard.

I froze in my place. My heart thumped louder. _Kill me tonight? I need to go. _I slowly revealed myself and found out he was already gone.

I ran fast back home, hoping that mom was still alright and that he haven't found me yet or was dangerously nearby. When I was already inside our cemented gates, in the lawn, I saw my mom opening the door. She always knew when I'm already home from the office. She greeted me with a smile which sooner turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked me, visibly worried about my state. I look horrible for Pete's sake! My uniform –working uniform –was dirty because of that mucky tree, my hair was messy and I am running! Running I tell you! I didn't even have time catching my breath, which in fact shouldn't be in my mature age. I'm eighteen for heaven's sake –well, it's good to be a genius! Finish school faster and earn a living easier.

As I said, I don't have time to catch my breath and I don't have a second to answer her either. I rashly ran upstairs, to my room and took out my backpack. I hastily opened my wardrobe and instantly grabbed all my shirts and jeans and place it on my bed. My mother, who happens to have followed me upstairs, leaned on the doors and gave me a questioning look while raising her brows. Ruthless to say but I ignored her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. I did not answer. I just stared at her when I exited my chambers, completely dressed into something that does not say 'I'm a teacher.'

I ran downstairs. My pack isn't that heavy –just a few clothes and water.

Mom trailed behind me, shooting me various questions. I still kept quiet though I'm slowly losing my patience, my sanity. I went straight to the kitchen and firstly opened the fridge and got three apples. I don't have time to do calculations on how it'll last but if I need to act fast and run fast, my loads should be the first one I'll consider.

I was about to depart the house when mom grabbed me by the wrist. She asked me for the millionth time why am I leaving. I just glared at her. Okay! I'm not telling her just because I'm irritated but because I don't want her to know. Sure, when the agents would reach my house and find me missing, they're going to interrogate her. Of course, she'll answer that she didn't know but what if they put her in that memory scan and found out she actually knew because I told her? I can't take the risk of losing someone dear to me again.

I smiled at her and hugged her as I leaned down near her earlobes and whispered, "I'll be back, that I promise you. But you have to also swear to me that you'll be fine." I looked at her. She nodded. I gave out another beam and finally walked out of the gates. Her gaze was still locked on me.

Just as when I was on the corner, I could hear the screeching of tires. I continued walking without looking back, not until I finally turned on the left. I peeked behind the fence of the house and my instinct proved me right. It was a government van –the agents! The door slid open and from inside came out those uniformed armed jerks, terrorizing my house.

I breathe out. I can't help my mom now. They got her –just as how I've predicted. And they're going to bring her to that awful room where they'll make her confess. I'm glad I didn't tell her anything or God knows what. I just hoped she'll be alright.

I started to walk away. _I am sorry mom_, I said to myself.

.

Now, I needed to focus on how I'm going to find this Thina. I also just hoped that I find her before they do and that she's a friend and not an enemy. I needed to know what she knew. I needed every piece of this puzzle. I needed to make it whole and I needed her.

I kept walking until I finally reached the barbwire fence that served as boundary. It may look safe but it's electric. I think I've got another problem. If I accidentally touch this even just a single strand of hair, I'll die. If ever I managed not to die, it'll send frequencies, signals to the government agents' building that I've escaped and sooner or later, they'll catch me. Either ways, I'll die. I'll die if I stay. I'll die if I got hit by this thing. But I won't die if I'll be careful –hah! But that's the problem, how can I cross without touching this? And I better hurry, I haven't got all night.

I looked around and started walking, the boundary lying beside me. I just hoped this thing has an ending which is practically impossible. This town is eventually impound-like where we are the dogs, the mutts the government think they could play with. I just wished I could fly or better yet I could find something like… A tree! I quickly ran to it. God, I'll be blessed!

When I was already standing right before it, without a moment's hesitation, I climbed. Sure, the tree was high. And now I wished I won't die of broken bones. Luckily, I wear sneakers instead of sandals or slippers. I'm much more comfortable with them and after minutes… perfect landing! Whew! And I thought my days were over. I think God might've wanted me to live a little longer after all or maybe my death does not lie in the hands of this tree but to something or someone else.

Three days pursuit with an apple a day and water. I tried avoiding roads though my route was near the road so that I wouldn't lose my way. I went on, past district after district; eleven, ten and meters from where I stood was _nine._

I obscurely turn my head left and right, wondering if I might've found another tree to use to cross into the other side. Though I don't know if their gates are electric like ours but you know district nine –their technology and inventions are way more advance than ours. So, it's better to be safe than gamble the possibilities.

Luckily, after a few moments, I found one –just my luck! I climbed. Fortunately, it was dawn when I went down. My presence was concealed in darkness. It was quiet and no one noticed me as an intruder. I brought a little amount of money and quickly went inside a 24-hour restaurant to have a proper meal.

Okay! I was saving this cash for my stay here in District Nine, looking for her -for a girl named _Thina Shannon_. I assumed that it might've take long since unfortunately, her complete address and photo were not placed in her document.

After I finished eating and paid the bills, I stood up and gaze upward. Even this diner's ceilings were way more advanced than ours. I was sucked to my imaginings that I accidentally bumped on the waitress, causing some of the glasses to fall. I turned up, she glared at me. The manager, who happened to be standing on the counter, saw what happened and called the waitress.

"Becca , come here!" the manager commanded. I was about to go out and pretended as if I was never part of the mess. But, what I heard next was something I did not quite expect.

"Yes, Thina_,_" the waitress replied.

Wait! Did she just say... _Thina_?

* * *

**Author's note:** Though, I don't know if this is really Sci-Fi. What can you say? I'm just thirteen, a freshman turning into sophomore… Hey, **I'm not against the government **or anything! Don't accuse me of anything! I'm still young and I value my life. Write on what you think! I was just scribbling their names and here's what I got! All of it actually got meanings and I think you know that already…

_Harold _means Army ruler _(Scandinavian, I think?)_

_Claire _means pure, shining, etc_ (French, I guess?)_

_Virendra _means brave_ (Hindi)_

_Filbert _means brilliant _(English)_

Becca shorter term for _Rebecca _means servant of God _(English)_


	2. Tattered dreams

**The Longing**

By serpentine's fang

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Tattered dreams

**THINA SHANNON**

"Money can't buy happiness," I tell myself. That was usually what dad told me about ever since I was young. I tried to convince myself that he's right but eventually I can't for some reasons. Money, for me, is essential but I can't evaluate myself as someone who's addicted to that green paper. It's just that simply I lack one so I never knew what it feels like having everything you want. I live independently ever since both my parents died, a year ago, but I'm used to it. I don't have any siblings. I live by myself but without total freedom at all.

I used to be but not anymore. My family owed a lot to this rich clan in district nine and ever since they died, I have to pay for it. Luckily, their only daughter was kind enough to let me reimburse our debt by working as a manager in one of their buildings which is a restaurant. I accept it without any hesitation because I have no choice. Do you think a girl like me ever has a choice in this? I'm even fortunate enough not to end up as their slave. So don't blame me if I don't desire money because money does, indeed, buy happiness.

I, long ago, desire to invent things that someday I could successfully finish school and work as an inventor. I did work as an inventor before, back in those years when I haven't found out about our real status. My gadgets were saleable and each of their built-in features is totally different than the others' inventions, different in a unique sense. I have a lot of buyers. They love me because even at a young age, I could do something what others thought only adults can. Unfortunately, my dreams became unreachable in a blink of an eye. People started avoiding me though some still willingly brought my last innovations.

I lost my parents and I lost the opportunity of ever completing High School. I can't continue my work on my masterpieces because I'm stuck, from now on then, repaying on our debts. I'm only sixteen, with straight jet black hair that reach the shoulders and snowy skin, but I already have to experience things like this. Teenagers, like me, deserve a life totally different from this condition, my situation –fun, adventure, explorations but no, not me! _Is life really that unfair? _I used to ask myself. It isn't supposed to be like that, well, not after I knew that our money supplier is another family.

Nowadays, I'm completely homeless. This time, the fault is not within those arrogant jerks but because of those black-suited freaks known as government. Well, they're not really the government but they work for them –they're part of it. I can't actually recall what they're called. They're after me because of a little piece I know, a piece on which might lead to their greatest horrible secret. No one knew about this because everyone who knows gets killed by them. They can ruin your life, your sanity in a glimpse. That's how powerful they are. Lucky me, I'm not yet caught but I know that sooner or later I will be. I sigh. Every time I think about it, I can feel the deadly sensation creeping in my very soul and body.

The time when my house, the only thing of which I called my own and of which contains my happy memories with my parents, was burned into ashes because of them; Now, I'm what they called as 'NPA', a short term for No Permanent Address. How bad can my life get! I jump and stay from one apartment to another which is also another reason why I can't have time to do my creations –I have no peace! No matter how I tried to be and stay calm and live in complete harmony, I just can't. The things I cherished most –my family, my dreams and my house are completely gone. Poof! Just like that. I've never thought of leaving this district though. Where would I stay? And obviously, I never knew any relatives besides my parents and as a matter of fact, I don't want to run away. I don't want to be named as coward. At least, I still got my pride. Secondly, I understand that by doing so will only bring me to more trouble. I already have enough and I don't think adding another one can solve it.

With all these burdens, pressure and problems, I usually get sick but I always ignore it. Surprisingly, I don't look old. My appearance is just as same and fair as the others my age and I'm proud of it. Not that I care.

I came to my senses when, for the fifth time in a day, Rebecca broke the glasses. I was at the restaurant counter, checking the bills and some papers, when it happened. I sigh and rolled both eyes. _When will she act maturely? _I angrily thought. Surely, a report of breaking glasses five times in a day only meant addition to my debt and subtraction to my salary. Great! Just great! "Becca, come here," I called her. She looks up at me. "Yes, Thina" she said. Though one thing I love about her, she has great patience and treats me as her boss even though I'm younger than her –heck! I'm the youngest among the staff and yet I'm the manager; Ironic, right?

When she was already right next to me, I told her to follow. Without questions, she did. I led her to one of the staffs' rooms, to where no one could hear us. And as the both of us entered, I reprimanded her in a casual and respectful manner. Though I did not yell, we just talked. I begged her to be careful next time –beg her because we're friends and only she, of all the employees, knows about my condition. She slowly nods and explained to me that the fifth accident was not her fault. I just stared at her and let her go. It doesn't matter anyway. Whoever is the reason, she or the customer, I'll still be punished.

That night of the very same day, after work, I was walking silently on the peaceful streets. It's mostly packed and busy every day but during the night, it's the complete opposite. I was kinda thinking where would I stay this time? After months of hiding, I feel like I've been to and stayed at the entire apartment in town. This would be a problem. If I remain or go back to the apartment I've already been, the black-suited people might find me and sooner than you think, I'll be with my parents in who knows where. I ponder on with it while walking; thinking that I can't risk staying in Rebecca's house. As I was walking, however my eyes are scrutinizing and observing. I paused when something shiny on a man's coat caught my eye on the other side of the street –a hexagram badge. Shoot! They found me!

I scurried. He started walking behind my back. Fortuitously, he's alone. I finally broke into a run and so does he. Fortunately, I'm a fast runner that after a few turns, I almost lost him. His silhouette is a little blurry behind me. That must mean our intervals are quite far. Still, I didn't lessen my pace and continued running when a certain stranger instantly grabbed me on the arm and pulled me to a corner. I protested but stopped when I heard a woman's voice, telling me to calm down. Just then, this uniformed man passed by, she covered my mouth to prevent me from speaking. Luckily, he didn't falter and just kept on jogging to the same direction. We sighed when he was finally away. The woman loosens her grip as she intently gawk down at me. She brought out her hand and I reluctantly shook it. She introduced, "Hi, I'm Claire Virendra. Nice meeting you, Thina Shannon"

_Huh? How did she know my name?

* * *

_

_Thina (Greek)_ and _Shannon (Celtic)_ both meant wise

Write on what you think! I'll gladly accept them.


	3. Planning uncertainties

**The Longing**

By serpentine's fang

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Planning uncertainties

* * *

"How did you know my name?" Thina finally voiced out. Claire gave out a little chuckle as she shrugs. But Thina doesn't want a shrug for an answer. She asks again. Claire sighs. Without any other options for she knows that sooner or later she'll just do the same, she explained to her everything that happened. Both of them standing in the corner, evening, Claire narrated completely and slowly about her father's life and the documents and papers in her pack.

Thina, having a hint of knowing where this conversation leads to, just stared at her. Although she knows most parts of it, she still listens attentively so as not to look rude in front of her _savior. _Nevertheless, she owed Claire her life. If it may not be for her, she would've been captured, tortured and dead by now. Though as much as how Thina wants to be with her family and leave these problems behind, still, she doesn't want to die well at least not in that kind of method nor in the hands of those guys either. _Why do I always have to owe someone something? _She asks herself as she breathes out.

Claire on the other hand, who keeps on blabbering, notices her gesture and how the girl beside her has been terribly quiet ever since. She silenced herself. Thina, noticing the sudden silence, looked at her and saw a pair of green orbs staring down on her. She raised her brow, obviously demanding an answer of her immediate silence and actions. Claire continued staring at her. Thina's suspicion she might've been a lesbian due to her unswerving gaze. For how many minutes, their eyes met. Nothing but the buzzing of wind, which strength increases rapidly, was heard.

But because of too much tension slowly building up, Claire finally found the initiative to start again where she left. She breathes out. She knew that telling Thina about it at this hour would only shock her and she might've actually will get a refusal. But she thought that if she won't tell her now, then, when? There would be no other best chance to persuade her but this perfect moment given to her. Never put something tomorrow which can actually be done today.

"T Thina, I don't know how to say this to you," Claire started, mustering all the courage she has left. She just wants Thina to listen what she has to say and thankfully, Thina did. She proceeded, "I I know that you know something about the secret the government is hiding from us and I would so need your cooperation if, if only y-" Thina didn't allow her to finish.

"I know what you mean. I'll tell you what I know about their secret," she uttered with full conviction but that wasn't the only thing Claire needs. There is in fact more than just the information Thina has in her.

"No, it's not only about the information I'm after. You see, I would also want if ever you could come with me. We could solve this problem together," Claire said, quite unsure of her words but nonetheless, she said it as if it would be fun, possible and believable. Again, silence ruled between them. The wind was now calm as it gently penetrated through their fair skins.

It's hard for Thina's part, yes and Claire understands. She knew that it was way more difficult to weigh things out especially that she knew Thina's life right now is at least much better than her life before. But still, other part of her says that asking Thina out was just fair since she herself also got some issues back in her place. Leaving her mom vulnerable is one of those problems she has. But she promised herself that she'll not force Thina into this. It'll still be her last choice in the end.

"I get it. I'll give you two days to think about it. I won't let you rashly decide. You might blame me with your life after. Take your time and please take the choice which you think is best," Claire finally stated as she patted Thina's right shoulder before slowly walking away from her.

But just a metre away, Thina spoke which made Claire turn back on her direction and smile. "I'll come with you. You need me." With that, Thina ran to her side and they both walked towards the unknown, letting their feet direct both of them.

They looked for an inn and fortunately found one. They both used Claire's name since using Thina's would only give them problems. Thina's clothes are always with her to prepare her in case she needs to transfer or immediately evacuate a certain apartment or even, if there are really some serious problems, District 9.

Their room was small but comfortable. It's best if it's small so they could discuss effortlessly their future plans and so as for Claire to hear out what Thina knew easily. They immediately unpack their things and arrange it in their respective lockers before taking turns in using the comfort room. After they did all the things they need to do, Claire immediately lied in her bed as Thina did the same. Their beds were both the opposite of the other.

"So, I think it's best if we'll start discussing right now on how we should explain to your head that you'll be out for a couple of days," Claire spoke first.

"No, it's alright. I've taken care of it already. What we should discuss right now is the things we need to do to stop this thing already," Thina replied. Claire nods as her lips formed a small smile.

"First things first, tell me what you know about, you know, that," she said. Thina cleared her throat, signalling that she'll start. Claire gradually rolled to the edge of her bed so as to hear Thina's story clearly.

"To make the long story short, I knew that the government is hiding some treasure within their vicinity," she said plainly. Claire just stared at her, well, obviously she was expecting for a longer or more likely specific and narrow explanation about the government's secret. Besides, if it's only about a certain treasure, how come that the government is so protective over it to the point of killing people who knew about it. It totally doesn't make any sense. And why would his father be part of it. Seriously, no matter how big that treasure may be, her father still doesn't care. And why now is her father part of that so-called treasure when in fact he doesn't care about stuffs like that. You get what I mean, right?

Nevertheless, not wanting to disappoint Thina, she cleared her throat and rolled back to the middle of her bed. Still thinking of what Thina said and the things they need to do. Only a single thing kept on entering her mind. No matter how hard Claire tries to divert the things inside her head, this same idea kept on popping in her head to the point that she wanted to believe this though, this instinct she has.

Unable to contain the idea, she finally said it out loud. "Why don't we try District 7?"

Thina, after hearing what she said, flipped her head towards her direction while raising her brow. "What lead you to thinking about that kind of idea?"

"I don't know. It just pops out of my head and no matter what kind of thing I tried to think off, going to District 7 keeps on going in my mind," Claire answered

"Are you always like this? We won't be able to finish anything if we rely on uncertainties"

"But it's better of uncertainties than nothing at all, right? And besides, what if we might actually find something useful in District 7? We'll never know unless we go there," she explained, making Thina, having no choice, to nod and believe her.

"So, we leave District 9 tomorrow?" she confirmed. Thina nods. With that, they breathe in and out before drifting to sleep.

"Good night"

**I'll gladly accept your comments. Thanks bd**


End file.
